PAC-MAN (Assist Trophy)
|caption = PAC-MAN in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |debut = (1980) |type = Offensive |effect = Moved in horizontal lines commanded by the summoner, biting anyone who touches him. |rarity = Common }} PAC-MAN ( ) was an Assist Trophy character in Super Smash Flash 2 who was somewhat unique, in the sense the summoner was able to control his movement pattern. When PAC-MAN was refurbished into a full-fledged playable character, he was subsequently removed from the Assist Trophy roster. Character description PAC-MAN's original design came when his creator Tōru Iwatani stated that the character's shape was inspired by a pizza missing a slice, however, he admitted in a 1986 interview that this was a half-truth and the character design also came from simplifying and rounding out the Japanese character for mouth, kuchi (口). The original artwork used to promote the arcade game roughly represented him as a round, yellow being with large black eyes, a small nose, orange gloves and red shoes. This, however, was not kept consistent with the North American release, where PAC-MAN's design was considerably changed to a small blob-like yellow being with round red eyes and large nude feet. With he passing of the time, PAC-MAN would remain in his original design for all the releases of his games, with some minor changes. PAC-MAN was trained to be the protector for his home land, PAC-LAND, from the ghost that plague it, aided by the Super Pellets that allows him to eat the ghosts. He is also a gluttonous person, eating large amounts of food, that, within his series, can be considered usually a distraction. He also has a family which includes his wife Mrs. PAC-MAN, his son PAC-MAN Jr. and his daughter Baby PAC-MAN. In Super Smash Flash 2 PAC-MAN originally appeared in his classic 8-bit form from the arcade games that gave him popularity. He could be considered the only "playable" Assist Trophy character, as he could be controlled with the player's movement keys, and was the only Assist Trophy character to do so. PAC-MAN followed a straight path whenever a key was pressed. Characters did continue moving though, so they had be careful while using PAC-MAN. PAC-MAN chomped the opponents he came into contact as if they were the ghosts from ''PAC-MAN'' (this after the sound effect that is heard when he chomped someone), dealing 16% of damage with greater knockback. Gallery Screenshots PAC-MAN in SSF2 (early).png|PAC-MAN after being summoned, on Casino Night Zone. PAC-MAN direction.gif| controlling PAC-MAN, on Bomb Factory. Early designs Pac1.png| summoning PAC-MAN, while stands idle, on Yoshi's Island. Pac2.png|PAC-MAN following Kirby, who is dashing, on Yoshi's Island. Pac3.png|PAC-MAN chomping Wario on Yoshi's Island. Trivia *At the time of his original inclusion and before his playable conversion in SSF2, PAC-MAN was the only Assist Trophy character to be made a playable character in an official ''Super Smash Bros.'' game, that being in both . *PAC-MAN is one of two characters to switch from an Assist Trophy to a playable character, the other being . *Coincidentally, PAC-MAN's Final Smash in both Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and SSF2, SUPER PAC-MAN, works similarly to his early Assist Trophy behavior from the latter. Category:Characters Category:Third-party characters Category:Removed characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:BANDAI NAMCO Games